An art is known that acquires images in which an object is photographed from viewpoints, and thereby obtains the directions and amount of all light rays entering from the photographed object to a lens of a camera. A set of images in which an object is photographed from different viewpoints is called a light field image; and each of the images composing the light field image is called a sub-image.
An art is also known that acquires a light field image composed of a small number of high-resolution sub-images and reconstructs a refocused image, an image having a different depth of field, and/or the like from the acquired light field image. In the light field image, between adjacent sub-images, dead pixels occur corresponding to shift of viewpoints (disparity) where the both images were obtained. These dead pixels cause a periodic noise when a new image is reconstructed from the light field image.